1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotationally symmetrical tool for cutting material surfaces with several disks or ring disks arranged for metal-cutting, which comprise an incision originating from the outer circumference, comprise a common rotational axis and are stacked in a partly overlapping manner on top of one another in such a way that a portion of one respective disk or ring disk comes to lie on top through the incision of a disk or ring disk disposed above, with the incisions of the disks or ring disks being angularly offset. Furthermore, the invention relates to disks or ring disks with which the tool is arranged, and a method for the production of said tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generic rotationally symmetrical tools which are used for cutting material surfaces usually comprise one or several disks or ring disks with active metal-cutting properties. The cutting of material surfaces includes grinding, lapping, honing, polishing or mixed forms thereof. Active metal-cutting properties are then derived from grinding bodies, lapping means, polishing cloths or polishing pastes.
Rotationally symmetrical tools are known from the prior art, which comprise two circular ring disks which are interlocked in the manner of a fan. These tools are used in the grinding of tubes and boreholes or during deburring for example. As a result of several incisions in each ring disk, the tool is flexible and can adjust to the shape of the material surface. In order to interlock the ring disks, a first ring disk is provided with radial incisions and a second ring disk is cut to size in such a way that several trapezoidal segments of a circle are produced. The ring disks are placed on top of one another in such a way that they have a common rotational axis and the first ring disk comes to lie on the second one. The circle segments of the second ring disk are slid through the radial incisions of the upward first ring disk in such a way that circle segments of the second ring disk overlap the cover surface of the first ring disk and come to lie on the same.
The disadvantageous aspect of the tools known from the prior art is the low number of cover surfaces of the ring disks involved in the metal-cutting process, which is limited to two. Furthermore, production is very laborious because the shapes of the incisions differ in the two ring disks and the sliding and interlocking of the two multiply incised ring disks cannot be automated in a cost-effective manner.